


Extreme Teen Adventure

by PaperbackGarden



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackGarden/pseuds/PaperbackGarden
Summary: Three friends anxiously wait for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school year. Though they all go to different schools, they know that the others are doing the same. They'll see each other soon, on an adventure they waited for all year, run by one of the seven legendary heroes of their time.The bells chim and they run.





	Extreme Teen Adventure

Merle glanced at the three kids sitting around the fire with him. They talked to each other quietly, occasionally glancing Merle's way.  
"Well," Merle said, clearing his throat "You three seem to know each other, but I don't know you very well. Let's go in a circle and say our names, ages, and someone who means a lot to us."  
The kids blinked at him, not looking too intrigued at the idea, but not unwilling.  
"I'll go first." Merle said. "My name is Merle Highchurch. I'm 237 years old, give or take a century. Someone who means a lot to me are my kids."  
"Alright." Said the girl of the trio. She had dark red hair and skin the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes shone like two bright blue stones. "My name is Camila Ploss. I am almost 14 and my dad means a lot to me."  
The boy next to her snorted. He had dark brown hair that went past his ears and a sunburn on his pale cheeks. "Whatever. I'm Sage McRyan. I'm ALREADY 14," he looked pointedly at Camila "and someone who means a lot to me is my headmaster, the best wizard with his own brand, Taako."  
Merle laughed a little, but no one heard him over Camila's response.  
"He has so many students. Does he even know you exist?"  
"Shut it, science girl."  
"At least Lucas is at the school most days out of the week."  
"He doesn't have multiple businesses to run! If Lucas were famous and a hero then maybe-"  
"Guys." The third kid interjected "My turn? Fight after."  
Camila and Sage shut up. The last kid had dirty blonde hair and glasses. His skin was tan from spending a lot of time outside.  
"My name is Marcus. Mar. I'm 14 and the people who mean the most in the world to me are these two dorks right here!" He said, grinning.  
Sage grinned back. "Thanks dude now we look like assholes."  
"I was trying to be nice!" Mar said with a laugh.  
Camila turned to Merle. "They're impossible. Apologies."  
Sage wrapped an arm around her shoulder "You love us."  
Camila smiled. "I love Mar, sure." She pushed Sage off, smirking "Still making my mind up about you." 

As the trio teased and laughed, Merle felt a bit sad. A group of three unlikely friends getting into trouble was a story he knew too well. It made him think of his own friends and all the dangerous shenanigans they got into.  
All the times they fought back to back with each other.  
All the times they ran headlong into danger.  
The times they almost died.  
Wait a second.  
He looked at the trio of teens in front of him with a newfound horror, praying that they were actually nothing like the tres boys.  
After all.  
It was his job to keep them alive.


End file.
